The present invention relates to a pulley that is decoupled from the vibrations of a crankshaft and that has an integrated viscous torsional vibration damper, including a flywheel, which is arranged in a damper housing that is filled with a viscous medium and which can rotate relative to the housing, as well as a bearing and a coupling made of rubber elastic material, for supporting the pulley in relation to the damper housing in a flexible manner in the direction of the circumference of the pulley and so as to be capable of relative rotation, the pulley being arranged so as to be axially adjacent to the flywheel.
A visco damper in the context of the present invention is understood as a viscocity torsional vibration damper.
In this context, a pulley of this type is known from German Patent Application No. 197 08 082 A1. A hub and a separately produced damper housing, are fixedly connected to the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, the damper housing, in FIGS. 1 and 3, being radially enclosed on the exterior side by a first belt-bearing surface of the pulley at a radial clearance, a sliding bearing being arranged in the gap formed by the clearance. The bearing contacts the external circumference of the damper housing and the internal circumference of the first belt-bearing surface, immediately adjacent. The coupling connects the hub to a second belt-bearing surface, which is assigned to the first belt-bearing surface so as to be one integrated piece, axially adjacent. In FIG. 2, the pulley is supported on the hub by a bearing, the elastic flexibility of the pulley in the circumferential direction with respect to the hub being effected by the coupling.